


Cut off

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, don't reject your sides, this may or may not be continued, youtuber deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Thomas rejects one of his sides.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got fanart of A Heavy crown https://isabella-castiella-stark.tumblr.com/ look them up  
> oh yeah want me to continue this.

Deceit was getting weaker and weaker in the mindscape, ever since Thomas rejected him as one of his sides. He doesn’t even feel grounded anymore, and half of the time he finds himself in the real world barely able to get back to the mindscape, and it wasn’t just that he was changing. It started off small just more scales across his body no big deal, then his hair got darker till it was black, his non snake eye turned blue, and he grew about a foot.

He didn’t look like Thomas anymore, and it wasn’t on purpose. The thing that shocked him the most was the fact he was able to speak the truth for once, he wasn’t speaking in opposites. Remy kept doting on him, but he seems so far away now. Deceit the guard of the mindscape the protector is loosing grasp of everything that is going on.

He was forced out again today. He looked around and noticed Thomas was asleep. With a sigh he closed his eyes and tried to sink back down, nothing happened. He tried again, then again, and nothing. Ok maybe he was a little panicked. Thomas wouldn’t recognize him like this, what was he suppose to do. A grumbled from his stomach pulled him out of his thoughts, fuck he was hungry.

After a long moment of recalling where Thomas kept everything he made breakfast for himself and Thomas. It was only fair, and besides it makes him come off as less of a threat.

…..

“WHO ARE YOU?” Thomas was downstairs with one of his acting awards in his hand as a weapon.

Deceit could only smirk at the display turning around showing off his snake scales. “Take a wild guess Thomas.”

The wind was knocked out of Thomas seeing the scales. “Deceit what are you doing, and why do you look like that? Why are you taller then me?”

Deceit merely shrugs. “I thought you would know Thomas, it’s not like I asked to be kicked out if the mindscape and be human. Er I guess human like I’m still a freak I guess.” He looks down scratching at his scales.

Thomas looked confused. “Deceit what are you talking about you’re a part of me.”

Deceit gives a hollow laugh.“ Really Thomas I beg to differ. I can no longer shapeshift, return to the mindscape, and I no longer look like you. I highly doubt I’m a part of you anymore, besides aren’t you happy with this you’re the one who rejected me in the first place.”

Thomas was left speechless sitting down at the table. “I rejected you?”

Deceit nodded his lips in a thin line. “The first time I showed up you rejected me, and it’s Dorian might as well call me by my name since I’m human now.”

Thomas summons Logan to his side unconsciously. “De-Dorian uh well has this happened before?”

Logan blinks looking at the man sitting across from Thomas, it was Deceit, why was he here? They have been trying to summon him for hours, but it was like he didn’t exist anymore they can’t even sink into his room.

Dorian leans back in his chair. “Well you’ve never rejected a side before Thomas, but the silver lining here is that I no longer speak in opposites.” He stops looking over to Logan. “Hello logic, guess you got summoned by accident.”

Logan nods. “Deceit we have been trying to summon you for the past 3 hours, and your room is gone what have you been doing?”

“Uh Logan, I don’t think Dorian is a side anymore.” Thomas says quietly realizing what he has done.

“That’s impossible Thomas we are figments we don’t just become human.” Logan quips and is about to continue when he sees Dorian take a knife and nick his hand…. he’s bleeding. “Sides can’t bleed red…” Logan is stunned. “How did this happen?”

“Thomas and everyone else rejected me.” Dorian says with a sad tone.

Logan looks frazzled and sinks out quickly.

“You can stay here if you want Dorian. I did this to you I might as well own up to it, I mean I never hated you I just…”

Dorian cuts off Thomas. “I know, and where else can I go Thomas? I’m suddenly human, well a freaky snake human who would probably get hunted by the government so I would be offended if you didn’t let me stay.”

Thomas frowns realizing the truth in Dorian’s words. “Ok you can have the guest room. Can you set it up yourself? I also need to get you new clothes, you’re obviously way taller and skinnier then I am.”

Dorian nods. “Very well, and Thomas don’t blame yourself you didn’t know, and that leads to lies among your sides. That always causes the biggest headaches.”

Thomas nods again heading out as he texts Joan, he can already feel his other sides confusion begin to bubble.


	2. Hello from your local cryptid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is a beauty vlogger

It was a few months since Deceit well Dorian entered the world as a “human” he is still part snake and everything, but he is adjusting. Thomas has grown used to his new roommate, but like three months ago he asked to borrow his old camera, a mirror, his old laptop, and the folding table. Nobody has gotten hurt, so he thought nothing of it, until he heard talking coming from the living room at 2 am.

……

“Hello everyone it’s your local cryptid snake man. So let’s just cut to the chase everyone keeps filling up my asks, and email about my scales, yes they are real, yes they do shed, and no they aren’t slimy. But wait you’re also wondering how I go out in public without getting asked the same old questions.”

“Are those real?”

“Can I touch it?”

“Why the makeup at two am?”

“How’d you get it on your chest?”

“Are you venomous?”

“Is that a contact?”

“I tell you it gets annoying, so I thought I would teach you all a great way to cover up scales, scars bruises, hickeys, and tattoos. And yes you can use it on any skin not just your face and neck.”

….

Thomas was watching in awe as Dorian used makeup like magic making himself look normal in the span of half an hour. Also this explains what Deceit was doing, but damn he was amazing at this.

….

Dorian smiled looking at his results. “Ok now for the teeth, I don’t know about you guys but my fangs” he opens his mouth showing off his fangs then retracts them. “Can retract like a well a snake, so that answers the question if I’m venomous. Anyways you can use denture glue to add fake teeth in their place, but I don’t recommend it. And for the forked tongue just don’t stick your tongue out and your fine. For other parts like claws wear gloves.”

Dorian shows off his black gloves. “Well that will be all for today keep it unnatural guys I’m going to hide in some heated blankets.” With that Dorian turns off the camera and begins to edit the footage sighing.

“Thomas I know you’re here.”

Thomas nearly jumps causing anxiety to fall into the room confused. “How long?”

“The whole time actually you were in my mirror, but I don’t mind.” Dorian says going over his footage. “You can stay if you want but it is also 3am and you need more sleep then I do.”

Virgil sat next to Deceit watching in awe the make up tutorial. “Where did you learn this?”

“I am a master of deceit, and I was shit at shapeshifting so I just used makeup majority of the time.” Dorian hums

“You were, but you…. wow actually that was amazing.” Thomas yawns.

“Go to sleep Virgil can fill you in later, I still need to go shopping after this.” Dorian shus Thomas away who yawns again going back to his room.

……

Thomas sighed must be popular since he has been giving him rent checks. Thomas told him not too but he kept insisting. He has become a landlord somehow overnight.

…….

Dorian sighed as his video was uploading, Virgil left after a bit. He needed to get stuff. He hated going out, so he always did his shopping at 2 to 5am when nobody gave a shit. He was nearly ran out of one gas station because of his scales, but he needed to go to other places for makeup during the day which he dreaded, but he managed only because his channel was picking up steam.

He kind of liked being know as a Florida cryptid, but getting screamed at was less fun. Eh being human wasn’t all bad he just needed to get used to it. At least Thomas wouldn’t throw him out.


	3. A local cryptid goes shopping

Dorian was out when no man should be. It was easier to go shopping when nobody gave him a second glance. It was quiet of course it was 3am, but Walmart here was open 24 hours so he always went there. He decided on a mask because he was running low on makeup and he just didn’t have the energy for it today. His YouTube was really taking off and one night he was hoping to do “a local cryptid goes shopping” or whatever but tonight he was just focused on restocking his makeup and getting lotion it was shedding season, and he wasn’t happy or comfortable in the slightest.

The store seemed more lively then normal to Dorian’s displeasure, but he carried on ignoring the unusual crowd in the store, it was probably a late release of something. He managed to grab everything he needed In his cart and pay. He was about to head to his car when….

“HEY FREAK WHAT’S WITH THE MASK?” A group of guys approach Dorian.

Dorian just sighs opening up the trunk because Thomas is letting him borrow his car. He was doing his best to ignore them until one of them slammed Dorian onto the ground. His mask bounced off showing off half the snake features.

“Hey look at this freak.”

“I bet his mother fucked a snake.”

“Loser forgot it wasn’t halloween.”

Dorian hissed at them getting up slamming the trunk of the car. “I would appreciate it if you would leave.”

“Aw look at the this monster doesn’t know who we are.”

“I think we need to teach him a lesson.”

“I think we shall.”

The three men jump Dorian.

…..

Dorian bloody and probably has a broken leg hobbles to the car after calling 911 saying a venomous snake has attacked three men. He was still reeling when he returned back to his home. He forgot how much a broken bone hurt, he wasn’t a novice when it came to fighting he was Thomas’s self preservation well before this.

He managed to get inside writing a note to Thomas that his groceries were still in the car, and instructions what to do with his makeup. He stumbled into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. He stripped down to his underwear and pulled himself into the tub. Good news his leg wasn’t broken bad news it was sprained.

He took out a spool and a needle and began to stitch up his large wounds, why did those bastards have a knife.

Ok it took awhile but he stitched himself up and bandage himself, he them immeditally passed out.

……

Half asleep Thomas stumbled into his bathroom, waking up he screamed seeing Deceit passed out covered in blood and bandages.

And due to his fear Virgil popped in also screaming at Deceit.

Due to this Dorian woke up. “Please stop the answer is I got jumped by three people just stop yelling.”

“YOU GOT JUMPED??” Thomas yelled.

“Yes I got jumped and I fought back and won the other three are in the hospital. I do have venom.”

Virgil sighs relaxing causing Thomas to relax. “Thomas de-Dorian was your self preservation he knows how to fight.”

“Byt he’s hurt why didn’t you go to… wait nevermind.” Thomas sighed.

Dorian hums getting up grimacing, Thomas helps steady him trying not to look at his nearly naked form. Romantic thoughts did creep in and so did Roman, but they made it to the couch where Dorian was laid down. Roman was drooling, but Dee didn’t notice choosing to quietly go back to sleep.

Thomas realized two things, one he was a distastar gay, and two he needed to find someone who can take care of Dorian even though is half snake.


	4. The local cryptid makes a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Dorian unknowingly flirts.

After a lot of convincing Thomas managed to get his friend who also happened to be a vet to come over and not say a thing about Dorian. Well he promised not to tell the police which was good enough he guessed. He was also the guy he based Sleep off of with his permission of course.

“So where’s this supposed snake man Thomas.” Remy sighed sipping his coffee.

Thomas pointed to the couch where Dorian was lounging trying not to move much, but he was also shedding so he looked miserable. “He isn’t happy.”

Dorian looked over frustration plastered on his face. “Who is that guy Thomas?”

“That guy has a name beautiful.” The man says with a wink moving closer to Dorian. “Oh honey you look awful, and you’re actually shedding Thomas wasn’t pulling my leg you really are half snake. Oh yeah the name is Remy.”

Dorian looks away hissing as he moved. “What are you suppose to be a nurse?”

“Well a vet.” Remy says putting down his coffee and opening his the case he brought. He removes his glasses beginning to fix up the wounds on Dorian along with helping pull off the shedding snake skin. “But you can call me your nurse.”

Dorian sighed looking relieved that he is being helped. “Thanks I guess.”

……..

Remy continued to come over even when Dorian was fully healed they became the tightest of friends. Of course no romance Remy was ace in every way doesn’t stop him from sounding flirty but that’s his charm.

So Dorian asked of he would like to be in one of his makeup videos. Of course Remy says yes if he gets a free coffee.

…..

“Ok good morning actually from your local cryptid. It is actually sunny out when I do this, why you may ask well I have a human guest.” Dorian hums revealing Remy.

“Sup gurls I’m Remy. Yes I am human this cryptid here will turn me to a monster so let’s do this. I got a free coffee out of this.”

Dorian rolls his eyes “Alright guys I’m going to turn him into a ghoul. Don’t move Remy.”

……

Remy ends up looking extremely monstrous and it takes a good hour after the video to remove the makeup so he can go to work. “Thanks gurl that was actually real fun hisser.”

Dorian sighs leaning back. “Well I know how to keep a model entertained you bean.”

Remy nearly shoots coffee put of his nose. “Bean? My my Dorian I expected more.”

Dorian huffs. “Like coffee bean you dolt.”

Remy sticks his tongue out waving goodbye as he leaves.

…….

“Dorian do you actually like being human?” Roman popped put of nowhere startling Dorian.

He hisses before answering. “I don’t know Roman. On one hand you guys no longer hate me, but on the other I’ve been a target for people to attack because of how I look.”

Roman has a flash of guilt come over his face before he plops down next to Dorian. “Well I’m sorry for how I treated you.”

Dorian pushes Roman and chuckles. “Oh please do you really think I’m still hung up over that? It’s been almost a year since I become this, I’ve forgiven all of you.”

Roman smiles and a red brushes over his face as he crosses his legs. “Y-yeah it has. Well uh Thomas is uhhh….”

Dorian has a matching blush realizing what Roman is getting at. “Please I know we can talk when that problem is solved.”

Roman nods quickly as he sinks out.

That was not something he missed.

…….

“Prince Roman has returned.”

“Your sash is missing.” Dorian says not even sparing a glance.

Roman looks down and blowing it off. “Its a new look like it?”

“No the red brings out your eyes.” Dorian watches Roman’s face light up as he fades out and returns with his sash on.

“Now Prince Ro-”

“Quiet princey.” Virgil sits himself next to Dorian.

Roman makes the offended princey noises as he sits on the other side of Dorian. “Well Dark and Gloomy I at least show enough courtesy to announce my presence to Dorian.”

“Well I know for a fact that Dorian doesn’t need you shouting in his ears.” Virgil retorted.

Dorian blinked as confusion began to plaster his face. “Are you two ok?”

Roman laughs with a smile tinged with nervousness. “What are you talking about Dee we’re fine.”

Virgil gave Roman a side eye then looks back at Dorian. “I’m the paranoid one Dee, Romano is just being gus dorky self.”

Dorian sighed getting up looking at the pair. “Something is up I just need to find out what.” He turns to get Thomas.

…..

Dorian knocks on Thomas’s door. “Uh hey Thomas you doing ok?”

Thomas opens the door looking a bit disheveled. “What everything is fine Dorian what makes you say that something is wrong?”

Dorian can hear Joan on the other end of the video call that he can assume Thomas has been chatting with him. “Really Thomas, I know you are lying and I’m not even a part of you anymore.”

“Well it’s not your business so uh don’t worry about it.” Thomas smiles again now more genuine.

Dorian sighs. “Just don’t run yourself ragged alright I can see your gears spin out with Roman and Virgil…. you know Virgil is even acting bubbly.”

Thomas blinks. “He is?”

Dorian rubs his temples shaking his head. “Thomas please take care of yourself.” He walks away after that.

…..

Thomas groans returning to his laptop.

“You’ve got it bad dude, even Virgil is feeling it. And Roman is probably going to spill your guts faster then you.” Joan speaks through his computer.

Thomas coughs.“ That would actually be Logan.”

Now Joan looked confused. “You mean logic.”

“He uh writes a sorted list on scientific reasons we should be together, and uh it gets real detailed. Patton gets really clingy more then normal. Roman does everything in his power to get my affection and I closer faster. Virgil gets bubbly and affectionate. This will be the first time my sights have been on someone who actually knows about them.” Thomas groans. “I’m so screwed.”

Joan gives a sympathetic look. “It is ok man just bite the bullet. Wait would Dorian become a part of you again if you love him?”

Thomas shakes his head. “No he is completely severed from me.”

“Oh well good luck Thomas.” Joan says logging off.

Thomas groans he was such a distastar when it came to love.

…….

Remy looked at Roman sipping on his coffee then staring at Dorian who was fixing his makeup to go out to public. “Gurl you have it bad like I can feel it from here.”

Roman steps back. “Oh come on Remy what are you talking about? Everything is completely fine and normal. Nothing weird going on.”

Dorian looks over. “Remy come on leave him alone, he is always weird that’s his charm.” He goes back to fixing his makeup.

Remy shakes his head as he watches Roman’s face light up and goes red.

Dorian looks up looking completely normal. “ alright I’m ready to go Remy. Let’s go help out those abandon animals you have yet to tell me what they are.”

“Oh hissy you’ll love them. See ya later lover boy.” Remy grabs Dorian’s arm and they both head out.

….

“Lover boy??? No I am not some man drooling over that God of a man. Ugh he is so hot.” Roman sighs laying on top of Virgil.

“Roman you can’t just say that without giving reasons or is no wonder why he hasn’t caught on.” Logan slams the large pile of papers of reasons why Dorian should be with them. “I think this would be a great way to show him why he belongs with us.”

Patton giggles. “Oh look even Logan is getting into this. Oh I should bake him something maybe a cake.”

Thomas runs his temples. “Guys please we have to be subtle and foward.”

“Thomas is right we need to be straight foward.” Logan stands up straight

“Even though we are gay.” Virgil shouts before Roman can.

Thomas sighs again.


End file.
